Invierno
by E. Waters
Summary: Elsa Doffer siempre fue la mejor, hasta que Anna Summers llegó a su vida. No pudiendo ella aceptar esto, junto a Hans idea un plan, un plan para que ella vuelva a ser la mejor, como siempre tuvo que ser. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Elsa se dé cuenta, de lo errada que está...? Elsanna Elsa x Anna Femslash. AU


**Inevitablemente, vino este fic a mi cabeza, y no pude hacer más que escribirlo. Será corto, tal vez unos cinco capítulos. ¡Disfrute de la lectura!**

Disclaimer: 'Frozen' NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a Disney y sus asociados.

 **Invierno**

 **Capítulo I**

 _Por E. Waters_

La verdad de las cosas, era que a Elsa siempre, pero siempre le gustó mucho competir, a tal punto da hacerlo algo enfermizo, algo raro, algo extraño, algo alterado...en definitivo, algo insano.

Porque aunque ella se veía muy tranquila y calma, la muchacha nunca dejó de desear ser la mejor, tanto en forma académica se debía, que como en su vida social ya que ella apaerte de tener un promedio perfecto de notas era muy popular.

Elsa Doffer, en definitiva, era la mente más brillante de su curso, tal vez la mente más brillante de su colegio, o tal vez del pequeño pueblo en donde vivía.

Y nadie había osado arrebatarle ese puesto, nadie hasta que ella, sí, Anna Summers, tuvo que llegar a su vida.

Cuando ella vio a Anna, vestida tan pulcramente, con esa esplendorosa sonrisa y con su cabello cobrizo y sedoso, por primera vez, ella creyó odiarla de inmediato.

Se suponía que ella, Elsa, era la más perfecta en su curso, y el hecho que llegase alguien compitiese contra esa perfección, de forma inconsciente o no, le afectaba a la muchacha.

Y Anna había osado hacerlo, al destacarse así nada más de la nada misma.

A la muchacha de cabellos rubios platinados le costó conseguir tal puesto; no sólo se había esmerado en estudiar mucho, mucho, mucho, sino que a la vez debía de mostrarse agradable con todos, para así subir escaños en cuanto a la pirámide social se refería.

Ella lo había conseguido.

Todos miraban a Elsa como un ser casi superior, y tan lejano a la vez, siempre mostrándose con ese frío semblante, con esa helada actitud.

Nadie, hasta ese entonces, se había atrevido a quitarle ese puesto que ella tanto se merecía, y tampoco nadie había tenido la bravura suficiente como para acercarse a la joven más de lo 'permitido'.

Sólo había una persona que lo había hecho, y esa persona era Hans Southern, algo así como la mano derecha de la muchacha.

Para nadie era un secreto que Hans ambicionaba tanto como la propia Elsa, pero también para nadie era un secreto que el joven no tenía tano talante como lo tenía la chica misma.

Y todo estaba muy bien para la chica de ojos azul hielo, hasta que a mediados de su último año de instituto, tuvo que llegar precisamente ella, sí ella, Anna, a alterar ese cuadrado esquema que tanto ella se había empeñado en imponer.

—Ella es Anna Summers, y es nueva en Arendelle... sean amables con ella —dijo el profesor Olaf, a lo que Elsa, como era esperable, clavó esos fríos ojos en la menuda e inocente figura de la muchacha nueva.

—Tranquila, Elsa… —se comenzó a decir la chica a sí misma, no quitando ni por un instante sus ojos de Anna —, tal vez sea guapa, pero no por ello precisamente intente —pensó, estando esperanzada de lo que estaba pensando era cierto.

Siendo así la clase comenzó, y lo primero que el profesor Olaf fue preguntar sobre la materia, estando en la asignatura de literatura, la asignatura preferida de Elsa.

Y la joven iba a responder como siempre o hacía, cuando el profesor Olaf dijo un nombe que no era de ella.

—Señorita Summers, puede responder.

La mirada de la chica viajó del pálido rostro del profesor, hacia Anna quien estaba sentada justamente detrás de la misma Elsa.

Y la chica creyó sentir entonces un odio increíble hacia ella.

Anna Summers no sólo era guapa, sino que a la vez una alumna capaz y casi prodigiosa.

Pero no tan prodigiosa como Elsa, o al menos eso ella se decía a sí misma de forma constante, tratando de que su autoestima, aparentemente alto, no flaquease ni cayera en el acto.

—¿La nueva te está dando problemas? —preguntó Hans, con una bobalicona sonrisa a Elsa, cuando los dos estaban caminando hacia el casino del colegio, para así pasar la hora de almuerzo —, porque…

—Ella NO me está dando problemas —dijo de inmediato la chica, mostrándose algo molesta, algo ofuscada.

Detrás de tanto Elsa como de Hans, se encontraba un grupo importante de chicos y de chicas, que seguían a esos dos como si ellos fuesen los soberanos de la escuela, o algo por el estilo.

Después de todo, y a pesar que ellos no estaban juntos, hacían la pareja perfecta.

Ambos eran guapos, ambos eran inteligentes, ambos provenían de familia acaudaladas y de alto estirpe… y sin embargo, Elsa no podía vitar sentirse algo insegura acerca de Anna.

—¿En serio? —Hans alzó divertido una ceja, mientras que se sentaba en la mesa que estaba algo así como reservada para ellos —, debes de admitir que lo que dijo Summers en la clase del profesor Olaf, fue muy inteligente…

—¿Y? —la muchacha miró exasperada a quien era algo así como su más cercano.

Porque no, ella no tenía amigos.

—Bueno, nada, sólo digo que realmente se ve que es brillante, y quién sabe hasta podría ser competencia para ti en algún futuro —seguía hablando Hans, más que nada molestando a Elsa más que diciendo la verdad.

—No digas sandeces, Hans —y ella puso los ojos en blanco —. Ella sólo ha dado una muy buena primera impresión, nada más que eso.

Y si bien, lo que decía la joven era cierto, las palabras de Hans siguieron acosándola de forma obsesiva todo el resto del día.

—Ella no me va a ganar, ella no me va a ganar, ella no me va a ganar —se decía la chica a sí misma, a la vez que conducía su auto, uno de último modelo, hacia la mansión de los Doffer.

Nadie lo sospechaba, pero Elsa Doffer se esmeraba mucho más de lo que todos creían.

Su padre era muy exigente a tal punto que una notas no perfecta, era un autentico fracaso… y por otro lado, a su madre siempre le importaron la vida social y las apariencias.

Doble exigencia, se podría decir, que tenía en ella en sus espaldas.

Y que ahora viniese a su escuela, con sus compañeros, con sus profesores, una mocosa con pecas y cabello cobrizo a arrebatarle lo que tenía, simplemente no le hacía nada de gracia.

Al día siguiente, cuando ingresó al instituto, lo primero que los ojos helados ojos de Elsa vieron fue la grácil figura de Anna revoloteando por ahí y por allá, con una sonrisa de lo más adorable.

Elsa, entonces, creyó odiar más a Anna.

Pero la cosa empeoró cuando llegó la hora de consejo de curso, en donde la joven de cabellos claros y piel blanca, muy blanca, debía de hablar en vista que era la presidenta del centro de alumnos.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted antes, señorita Doffer? —fue lo que dijo el profesor Olaf, cuando la muchacha estuvo a punto de iniciar la hora del consejo.

—Oh, claro.

—Pues mire, como verá, Elsa, usted es mi mejor alumna y bueno, la señorita Summers es nueva y la ha pasado realmente mal… me gustaría que, en función de su labor social, pudiese insertarla más en el colegio, ¿puede?

Cuando el profesor terminó de hablar, la chica creyó casi que se trataba de una broma.

Lo que menos la muchacha deseaba era el éxito de Anna… y era realmente irónico que de repente llegase su profesor jefe y le dijese así nada más que debía de cuidar de Summers, y apoyarla en el aspecto social.

Y obviamente, para Elsa la posibilidad de negarse no existía.

Siendo así, ella pensó que tal vez podía hacer que esa especie de juego se volviese a su favor, y no en su contra.

Al momento de que otra vez llegó la hora de almuerzo, la alumna más destacada del colegio se puso a observar atenta a Anna, y fue cuando vio como ella hablaba mucho con Kirstoff Bjorman.

Kristoff era guapo, aunque no tanto como Hans, mas era algo torpe, pero aún más importante, era la estrella junto a Hans del equipo de hockey sobre hielo, el deporte más popular de instituto.

Lógicamente, esto puso muy tensa a Elsa.

El muchacho de cabellos dorados no tenía pareja, aún cuando era muy codiciado, y si por esas cosas de la vida él se emparejaba con Anna, podría traerle posiblemente malas consecuencias a ella.

—¿En serio el profesor Olaf te pidió eso? —Hans no pudo evitar soltar una molesta carcajada.

—Sí —la joven miró algo hastiada al chico —. Créeme, Hans, esa niña no me quitará todo por lo que yo he luchado.

La envidia comenzó muy pronto a corroerla, pero de tal forma que en un principio ni la misma chica se dio cuenta de ello.

Los días pasaron, y ella podía sentir como a veces la mirada oscura del profesor Olaf se posaba en su figura, como incitándole a que ella se acercase a Anna.

Elsa Doffer siempre fue buena engañando, y siempre fue buena evadiendo, pero sabía cuando debía de parar… y justamente ahora el momento indicado como para poder hacerlo.

—Muy bien, ahora deberán de hacer una presentación de pareja —y otra vez la mirada del profesor sobre ella —, aunque esta vez yo decidiré como se conformarán los grupos, ¿de acuerdo?

Se escuchó un quejido general dentro del curso, y la joven supo entonces que había llegado la hora de sociabilizar, con la muchacha de la cual tanta aversión ella sentía.

—Elsa Doffer hará pareja con Anna Summers.

La chica de ojos azul hielo hizo un esfuerzo por no hacer una mueca.

Ella siempre se había caracterizado por hacer lo correcto, ser obediente y no dar problemas, pero ahora mismo la chica no sabía muy de qué forma actuar.

Sentía la presión, no sólo la de sus padres o la del profesor Olaf, sino que también la presión social por ser la mejor… y claramente con Anna en escena, el panorama se le estaba seriamente complicando.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, Anna Summers resplandecía de forma verdadera y sincera, y no era fingido, como el caso de la misma Elsa.

Además, a ella nunca le gustó mucho juntarse con persona de su mismo género.

—Vaya, si que te ha tocado fuerte —Hans miró divertido a la chica —. Pero si preguntas mi opinión, creo que Summers sí tiene su encanto…

—¿De qué lado estás, Hans? —la joven puso otra vez sus ojos en blanco

—Del tuyo, por supuesto —aclaró enseguida —, sólo digo que a mí no me molestaría enredarme con ella…

—¿Qué insinúas? — y Elsa puso especial atención en el joven.

Lo que el muchacho proponía, en realidad, era un plan bastante bueno, aunque no muy ético… pero claro, desde cuándo que Elsa Doffer era precisamente eso, una persona con ética.

Era muy simple.

Sencillamente, Elsa se acercaría a Anna, Elsa fingiría ser amiga de Anna, Elsa haría que Anna se enamorase de Hans… y cuando ella ya estuviese perdida de amor por aquel muchacho, ambos, Elsa y Hans, le darían el golpe final a la chica.

Y sí, Anna Summers sufriría, sí que sufriría…

Porque nadie se interpondría entre el camino de Elsa y la perfección misma.

Al día siguiente, y de acuerdo al plan, Elsa se acercó a Anna, quien cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de ella, ella se sonrojó de forma casi inevitable.

Aún así, no todos se fiaban de la naturaleza de Elsa Doffer, aún cuando fuese tan popular y resaltar de manera positiva entre sus pares.

—No te fíes de Doffer, Anna —le dijo Kristoff, a quien ya pasadas un par de semanas era su amiga, por decir de alguna forma, cuando esta misma muy emocionada le contó que se juntaría precisamente con Elsa.

—¿Por? —Anna abrió mucho los ojos, y es que si de algo ella pecaba, era de ser precisamente ingenua.

—Simplemente no confío en ella.

Pero a pesar de cualquier advertencia de parte de su amigo, Anna Summers por alguna razón no podía mirar con malos ojos a Elsa.

—¿Vamos, Anna?

La aludida alzó su mirada, y cuando se conectó con la de la muchacha de cabellos rubios platinados, su corazón brincó.

Las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para ella.

Y ahora que Elsa Doffer, la joven con más popularidad de su año escolar, sumándole a que era posiblemente la persona con más inteligencia que había conocido en su corta vida, pusiesen esa atención en ella, era toda una novedad.

—Pobre Summers, pobre Summers —se decía Elsa, sintiendo casi, sólo casi pena por la otra chica.

Pero no la sentiría, y no la sentiría porque tal vez la única persona a la cual ella amaba realmente, era a sí misma.

De esta forma, Anna más sonriente que nunca se subió al auto de su compañera de curso, en dirección hacia la gran casa de los Doffer.

E internamente, Elsa al saberse tan astuta, tan brillante, tan inteligente, sonrió más que nunca.

Porque no importaba si alguien sufría, ni mucho menos si la persona que sufriría era su enemigo, un ser no deseado, un ser y por qué no decirlo, hasta cierto punto odiado y hasta repudiado.

—Es culpa de ella —se decía Elsa —, su culpa por entrar en mi territorio —continuaba en sus pensamientos, en vista que a veces, sólo a veces, ella sentía algo de culpabilidad en ella.

Observó entonces por el rabillo del ojo a Anna, y se dijo a sí misma, una y otra, y otra vez más que nada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal, y no que no estaba mal porque ella no había iniciado todo asfixiante juego.

Y fue cuando el inverno se impuso con más fuerza que nunca.

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Cómic yuri original, dibujos hechos por Elsa Ookami**

 **Buscar en f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

 **Viejos Conocidos.**

 **Otra cosa: Estoy buscando gente para hacer cómics, que más tarde su publicarán. Interesados contactarme.**

 **Eso (:, su envían un review me haría muy feliz.**


End file.
